


No Permission Needed

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Fluff, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve never asks anyone's permission, even if they want him to.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858273
Kudos: 40
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	No Permission Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: permission

“Tony, I don’t need your permission to do anything,” Steve told him at the debriefing after their latest mission. “I don’t work for you.”

Tony sighed. Steve was right. He was always right, damn him! It was his most infuriating quality.

“I didn’t say you needed permission. I said it would have been nice if you’d told the rest of us what you were going to do.” 

“It might not have worked if I’d told you,” Steve told him, stubbornly insisting that he was right. 

Tony threw up his hands. Arguing with Steve was pointless. The man had an inability to back down from anything he had committed to, wrong or right. It was one of the things he hated about Steve. And one of the things he loved as well. 

After the briefing, Tony stayed until everyone else was gone, everyone but Steve, who was gathering up his notes to send a report to SHIELD. Evidently it was true that the paperwork was never done.

“Want to come up to the penthouse later?” Tony asked. 

“Do I need your permission?” Steve asked, challenge in his voice. 

Tony leaned close, so close that he spoke into Steve’s ear. “Yes, you, do, Captain Rogers.” Steve drew in a sharp breath.

“Why should I take orders from you?” Steve asked, though his voice wasn’t challenging now. It was that low rumble that came out when he was aroused. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Tony purred into his ear as he put his hand on Steve’s thigh. 

“I serve at your pleasure, then,” Steve murmured as he kissed Tony. 

Tony laughed. “You’re so full of shit. You never take orders from anyone for any reason and you know it.” 

Steve pulled Tony into his lap. “Give me little credit for trying, will ya?” 

Tony hugged him. “Finish up those reports and let’s go play.” 

Steve grinned and saluted. “Yes sir.” 

Tony moved from his lap to sit beside him. “Asshole,” he teased as Steve went back to his reports.


End file.
